clannadfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Dango Daikazoku
'Dango Daikazoku ' — закрывающая музыкальная тема Clannad. Песня использовалась в аниме, начиная с «На холме под лепестками сакуры» и заканчивая «Другой мир: история Томоё». Выпущена 26 октября 2007 года в альбоме Mag Mell / Dango Daikazoku. Её исполнила Chata, написал текст и музыку для неё Jun Maeda, а аранжировка была выполнена Takumaru. Она использует мелодию из музыкальной темы Нагисы. Нагиса любит напевать эту песенку. Слова 日本語 = だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 やんちゃな焼きだんご　やさしいあんだんご すこし夢見がちな　月見だんご おすましごまだんご　四つ子串だんご みんなみんなあわせて　100人家族 赤ちゃんだんごはいつも幸せの中で 年寄りだんごは目を細めてる なかよしだんご　手をつなぎ　大きなまるい輪になるよ 町をつくり　だんご星の上　みんなで笑いあうよ うさぎもそらで手をふってみてる　でっかいおつきさま うれしいこと　悲しいことも　全部まるめて なかよしだんご　手をつなぎ　大きなまるい輪になるよ 町をつくり　だんご星の上　みんなで笑いあうよ うさぎもそらで手をふってみてる　でっかいおつきさま うれしいこと　悲しいことも　全部まるめて だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 |-| Romaji = Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku |-| English = Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family Dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango The Mid-Autumn Festival dango tends to dream a little The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer Everyone, everyone comes together and it’s a family of 100s The baby dango is always within happiness The aged dango has its eyes narrowed The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family Dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family Dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family |-| Русский = Данго, данго, данго, данго, данго, большая семья данго. Данго, данго, данго, данго, большая семья данго. Озорные и поджаристые, сладкие бобовые, Праздничные осенние данго, подобные мечте, Такие строгие с кунжутом и сразу четверо на палочке - Сотня нас, одна семья. Маленькие данго окружены счастьем, И щурятся данго старенькие, Встанут дружно данго в большой круг, И построят город на планете данго, рассмеются вместе. А по небу будет плыть лунный кролик; полная луна поделит и радости, и горести. Данго, данго, данго, данго, данго, большая семья данго. Данго, данго, данго, данго, большая семья данго. es:Dango_Daikazoku en:Great_Dango_Family uk:Dango Daikazoku Категория:Всё Категория:Музыка Category: Mag Mell / Dango Daikazoku Category:Chata